1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tapeline having an easy-release stop mechanism, and more particularly to a tapeline having a locking mechanism which can be used to effortlessly lock and easily release a tapeline when the same is used in measuring something.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional tapeline which mainly includes a casing 100 having a locking switch 101 provided near a top portion thereof and a metallic tape 200 extendably received in the casing 100. The locking switch 101 can be used to temporarily hold the extended metallic tape 200 to a desired length. However, to save the trouble of time-consuming operation of the locking switch 101, a user might use a finger, usually the index finger, to replace the locking switch 101 in holding the extended metallic tape 200 by pressing the finger on a bottom side of the extended metallic tape 200 against the casing 100, as shown in FIG. 1. The disadvantages by doing so are as follows:
1. The pressing of a finger on the bottom side of the metallic tape 200 shall unduly push and/or deform the tape surface thereof and thereby adversely affects the accuracy and precision of measuring. PA1 2. The finger pressing on the metallic tape 200 is easily dangerously cut and injured by the rather sharp edges of the metallic tape. PA1 3. The metallic tape 200 tends to be bent under the pressure exerted by the finger on the tape and is therefore subject to an earlier break.
The inventor has developed a tapeline having an easy-release stop mechanism to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages existed in a conventional tapeline.